Fight
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Ends strangely and abruptly. This is based off of a dream I had. Yuri, Futanari, remilia x flandre


_This is based off of a dream I had. It was a pretty cool dream, lol._

Flandre awoke with her twin in the bed beside her, sleeping soundly. She was awoken by the sound of the creatures calling them. She nudged her sister, who murmured something about more time. But Flandre was persistent, and Remilia eventually sat up in annoyance. She heard the creature calls coming closer, and the two got up quickly. They dressed in a uniform, that they had worn since their transfer here. It was loose and lightweight, charcoal gray fabric. Made for being active.

The door to their room opened, and a woman wearing a white lab coat and robotic mask across her mouth entered.

"What do you want, Sakuya?" Flandre said, pulling on her boots. "What is it this time?"

Flandre was mad, because Sakuya was the one who made her body unstable. By 'accidentally' making her have a dick and the thing she had before. This dick was also very annoying, getting hard at random times, and tightening up her pants uncomfortably. Sakuya said that it would help her with her courtship with Remilia. But she had liked the original way that the two had loved each other.

"You have a fight again, today. The people want entertainment. And I'm not going to allow unhappy citizens." Sakuya said.

"Again? But we fought yesterday." Remilia said.

"That doesn't matter. Do you think I care?" Sakuya replied, turning on her heel. "Meet the guards out in the tunnel in five minutes, no more that that." Sakuya left.

"Some wake up, huh?" Flandre frowned.

The two left and met the large human, demon-like guards at the tunnel entrance.

The city that they were sent to was underground, in a large hollowed out cavern.

"Sleep well?" The nicer demon, Muthras asked in his husky, monster tone.

"Nope, Sakuya woke us up bright and early, as usual. And after yesterday's battle, we were restless." Replied Remilia.

"Yeah, sorry. She's annoying." Muthras said.

Muthras and Guthras were two men who had been victims of Sakuya's mutations. They understood Flandre and Remilia's pain. According to citizens, they had been handsome men, and an 'accident' had turned them into demons the same hue as the cave walls.

As Muthras remembered this, his face turned sad. "I'm sorry, Muthras. At least you got to meet us, right?" Flandre patted his rocky arm.

"Yeah," He said, sadly.

Guthras's deeper voice startled the twins. "Here come the battle-hungry citizens." The two demons got closer to the twins, protecting them.

They got to the field, smooth rock about a football field in size. Thousands of people sat in the stands, eager to see action. They cheered as the sisters entered. Flandre and Remilia moved to the opposite sides of the arena, which was separated by a large black line. A demon stood on either side. If Remilia or Flandre tried to cross it, the demons would yell at them.

A woman in uniform stood in an elevated box. "Step to center!" She screeched.

They did that and shook hands.

"Good luck, again." Flandre said.

"You too." Remilia replied.

"Fiiiiiiigghtt!" The woman yelled.

Flandre leapt at Remilia, jumping on her quickly. She pinned her to the ground, where the two struggled for a few minutes. Flandre's wings flapped, and Remilia's as well. Flandre snarled, as she was pushed to ground under her sister. Flandre put her foot on Remilia, kicking her away. She leapt up, pulling her hand into a fist, which she slammed into Remilia's chest. Remilia coughed up a small bit of blood, then head butted her sister, knocking her back and leaving her on the ground, huffing. Flandre quickly crawled back to her sister, hitting her repeatedly in the chest. Remilia kneed Flandre in the crotch, making her cry out and fall back, grabbing her groin in pain.

"Damn it!" Flandre yelled, cringing.

"Aa!" Remilia cried, as Flandre ignored the pain in her groin and lunged at her sister. She hit her in the wing, and she cried out in surprised pain.

Remilia snarled and bit Flandre's neck, and being vampires, their bites could hurt like hell. Flandre pawed weakly at Remilia's head, doing nothing. She leaned her head back and kicked Remilia off of her, making Remilia tear her skin a little bit.

"Fucking hell!" Flandre cried, grabbing her neck for a split second. She then spit up blood.

"This is hell!" Remilia replied, ramming her foot into Flandre's face.

Flandre held out her hand and shot a fireball at Remilia, but it missed. She huffed and collapsed.

"I can't fight anymore. I'm out of stamina." Flandre said.

"Mercy!" The woman yelled.

A whole half of the audience cheered, for they were on Remilia's side.

Remilia pulled Flandre up, draping Flandre's arm over her shoulders. Flandre was very weak, blood running down her chin and neck. They limped off of the arena, as the next two fighters approached it.

Flandre sighed. "Bathroom."

Remilia nodded. She took Flandre to the unisex bathroom, putting her hand on Flandre's injuries, healing them.

"Thanks." Flandre said.

Flandre went into the stall with a urinal and shut the door. She had to pee out of her dick now too. But she came with both appendages. But she couldn't pee, for when her dick was hard, she couldn't pee.

"For fuck's sake." She whispered to herself.

"Almost done in there?" Remilia asked, bored.

"No, I'll be a few minutes. I ran into a... problem..." Flandre replied.

"And what would that problem be?" Remilia asked, doubtfully.

"I-Uh..." Flandre stuttered.

"You what?" Remilia asked, growing annoyed.

"I-I... My dick is hard okay!?" Flandre cried, quickly.

"Alright. Take your time then." Remilia said, doubting Flandre's statement.

"Don't doubt me!" Flandre said.

"For fuck's sake." Remilia mumbled. "Let me in." She walked up to the stall.

"What! Why..? N-No!" Flandre said.

"Flan, let me in." Remilia said, again.

"A-Alright! Hold on!" Flandre cried, zipping her pants up and opening the stall door, red in the face.

"Is it?" Remilia said, as she shut the door behind her, cramping the twins inside the small stall.

"I-Is it what?" Flandre asked, fidgeting, because she knew what Remilia was talking about.

Remilia put her hand on Flandre's clothed groin.

"Mmh!" Flandre muffled the noise she made.

"It is." Remilia scolded. "Flan, Flan, Flan..." She made a tsk sound. "Getting hard while we fight."

"It's not my fault!" Flandre cried, a look of pleasure on her face, as Remilia ran her hand over the bulge.

"I want to see you pee, now. So that we can leave." Remilia said.

"I can't!" Flandre squirmed.

"You will." Remilia said, turning Flandre to the urinal.

Flandre's pants were pulled down, and Remilia's hand wrapped her sister's hard member.

"It's really hard." Remilia smirked.

Mmfh!" Flandre replied.

Remilia slipped out of her pants and underwear, hovering herself and bringing her legs up and around Flandre's hips, opening up to her.

"I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes." Remilia said, stroking Flandre's cheek.

Flandre's breathing was heavy, and she scanned over Remilia's body with her lusty eyes.

"I do, but in the bathroom? It's public, what if people hear us?" Flandre said, hesitating.

"There's no one here. No one will notice because the demons are outside guarding us, anyway. Go ahead." Remilia said.

"O-Okay..." Flandre said.

Flandre put the head of her member at Remilia's entrance, only putting the tip in.

"A-hf!" Remilia cried.

Flandre slid into her sister, groaning softly. Remilia put her hands on Flandre's shoulders, reassuring her.

"You can do it." Remilia said.

Flandre slid all the way into her, moaning. Remilia cried out as her member hit Remilia's end.

"It's b-big..!" Remilia said. "Be g-gentle..!" She put her hands up against the stall walls.

Flandre moved them so that Remilia's lower back touched the back of the urinal.

"Are you more comfortable?" Flandre asked.

"Yes." Remilia replied, hastily. "Just get yourself done." Flandre nodded at that.

Flandre slid in and out of Remilia, slowly. She groaned and removed most of her shaft, pushing it back in.

"Can I-I go f-faster..?" Flandre asked, pausing her thrusts.

"Yeah." Remilia replied.

Flandre sped up a little bit, sliding in and out faster and harder. She moaned with her thrusts, putting her hands on Remilia's hips. She slammed into Remilia, suddenly, who cried out and opened her eyes wide.

"Flan!" Remilia yelled.

"I'm gonna cum!" Flandre cried, leaning towards Remilia's chest to deepen her thrusts.

"Don't make a mess!" Remilia said, groaning.

"AaaaaAAaaaAaAhhHAHhhhHHhh!" Flandre screamed, spurting release, it filled Remilia and dribbled out, dripping onto the floor.

"Good girl... now you can pee, right?" Remilia said, stroking Flandre's face.

"AaAAaahhHHHhh, I can't hold it iiIIIiIiIiNNnnnN!" Flandre cried, pulling out and shooting pee into the urinal and onto Remilia's lower half. "Fucking hell..." Flandre huffed.

"Can we go back now?" Remilia asked.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry, so that I can take things into my own hands. Or before it gets hard again." Flandre said, pulling her pants up as Remilia put her's on as well.

"Right." Remilia said.

The twins and demons hurried back to the mansion imbedded in the rock wall and went to there floor. The demons left and they were locked in, alone.

"So, we don't have any plans now do we?" Remilia said, turning on a TV and plugging in a game system. They played for another few hours.

"Pause Touhou while I'm in the bath." Flandre said.

"I'll bathe after you, then." Remilia said, pausing the game.

 _There ends my dream. But I'm still going on with the story, uehehe. Because a lot of lemon is needed._

Flandre stepped into the moist air of the bathroom, breathing deeply. She dropped her clothes and stepped into the bathtub, which was filled with hot water. She relaxed, flexing her toes and sighing.

"Me time..." Flandre whispered, touching her member's tip.

Flandre pumped her hand up and down her shaft, moaning softly. The bath water splashed with her movements.

"Flan?" Remilia knocked on the door. "Don't use all the hot water..." She waited for a response. "Flandre, I'm coming in to get your old clothes." She opened the door.

Flandre slid further into the water, taking her hand away from her hardness, quickly.

"Flan, are you okay?" Remilia asked.

She noticed a tiny bit of Flandre's member sticking out of the water. When Flandre saw where she was looking, she turned to the side.

"Flan." Remilia said, flatly.

"I-It is my me time!" Flandre said, turning red.

"You're right, but you're using a lot of hot water." Remilia said.

"Yeah, but..." Flandre sighed.

Remilia hesitated, then left the room with a; "Don't make a mess of the bathtub."

"I won't!" Flandre cried, angrily. Her sister always thought that she would make a mess.

Flandre knelt in the tub, pushing the sensitive part against the side of the tub. She moaned, stroking the shaft. Flandre's thumb was coated in precum, as it rubbed the tip of her member. She went back in the water and sat silently for a few minutes. She got an idea and stood up quickly, her member hitting her stomach. She threw open the door, standing nude in the doorway.

"Remilia!" Flandre said.

Remilia jumped and grew red in the face, her eyes widening at the sight of her sister nude.

"What!?" Remilia cried.

"I wanna do it." Flandre said, embarrassed. "Cause I couldn't do it myself..."

"W-Why!?" Remilia asked. "Isn't it bath time!?" She inched back a little.

"Please..?" Flandre cried.

"But you'll bathe after?" Remilia asked.

"Yes!" Flandre cried.

Remilia sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Flandre said, in a sing song tone.

Remilia took off her shirt. Then, removing her pants, saw Flandre looking down and shuffling her feet, red in the face.

"Loosing confidence?" Remilia asked, letting her wings open.

"N-No..." Flandre said, her wings starting to wrap around her.

"C'mere. It's okay." Remilia said, patting the bed behind her.

Flandre padded over to the bed, sitting next to her sister. Her member twitched occasionally.

"Must feel bad, huh?" Remilia asked, seductively, looking at Flandre's shaft. Flandre nodded slowly.

Remilia brought her hand to the head of Flandre. She felt the thin coating of precum, and rubbed it around.

"C-Can you...s-s...it?" Flandre murmured.

"What?" Remilia said, smirking faintly.

"S-Su...t!" Flandre said, a little louder.

"What do you want me to suck?" Remilia smirked, running a finger up her shaft.

"S-Suck m-my d-d-dick..!" Flandre cried.

"With pleasure..." Remilia replied. She got up and knelt on the floor, grabbing Flandre's member and putting her tongue to the tip.

"Aah..!" Flandre muffled her cries.

Flandre rested her hand on Remilia's head. After she had had enough teasing, she pushed Remilia's head down to the base of her shaft, her eyes rolling back in her head. Remilia didn't need help, she grabbed Flandre's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. Remilia bit the shaft playfully, deepthroating the member, making Flandre cringe and cry out. Remilia hummed into her movements, running her tongue over the tip of Flandre. That did it. Flandre screamed as she came. White hot release spurted into Remilia's throat. She gagged once and left Flandre's member, release ran down her mouth and throat. She spit some out, but swallowed the majority of it. Flandre's orgasm wouldn't stop. Flandre's chest rose and fell quickly, and she moaned with her breaths. Remilia took the time to put her mouth back on, like a cap.

"FFFUUUUUCCKCK!" Flandre moaned, still releasing into Remilia's mouth. She stopped releasing slowly and collapsed onto the bed.

"Can I bathe with you?" Remilia asked.

"Yeah..." Flandre huffed.

The two got into the bath, after refilling it with hot water.

"Here, so you don't get antsy in the bath." Remilia said, sliding something onto Flandre's member.


End file.
